


Nice Ass

by bluepact, lil blue (bluepact)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/lil%20blue
Summary: Ral has a nice butt. So does Gideon. And Jace.





	Nice Ass

“Nice ass,” said Ral. He came over and slapped Gideon’s butt.

Gideon, who was leaning over to stretch his legs and back.

“Ral!” Gideon yelled, whipping back to stand up straight. He turned around and started running in Ral’s direction.

Ral let out a strange sound-- a combination of a scream and a laugh-- before bolting off in the other direction.

“Jace! Help me!” he laughed, terrified.

“Nope,” said Jace, who was all too busy working on one of those magnetic puzzles, laying stomach-first on the floor and kicking his legs. “Have fun being punished.”

Ral would scoff and complain about how  _ Jace didn't even look up from his puzzle _ but Gideon Jura was on his way to potentially pounce on him! There was no time for reacting to Jace’s bull-shittery. 

Ral zipped into the huge bedroom that the three of them called their own and made his mind up quickly; to hide under the bed. It was perfect!

Perfect because Ral knew Gideon would have to find him eventually. But he had the perfect plan. If he grabbed Gideon before he had the chance, it wouldn't be a loss at all! It was truly perfect.

Ral watched from under the bed, and as soon as he saw Gideon's huge feet thumping around the bed, he attempted to launch himself directly at him.

The plan turned out to have some big flaws, to Ral’s surprise.

The first major flaw was that Ral bonked his head on the metal beneath the bed on his way toward Gideon. That hurt.

The second flaw was that because Ral hit his head on the frame, he wasn't launched at Gideon at all, but he just flopped on the carpet.

The third flaw was that this prank wasn't going to lead to immediate steamy sex, because Gideon lifted Ral from the floor and kissed him on the bump of his head.

Ral wouldn't have realized the bump on his head hurt so bad that it made him cry until Gideon gave him a gentle, amused smile and wiped the little tears away.

“Aw, Ral, are you alright, my love?” he asked.

Ral pouted but nodded, then stuffing his face into Gideon’s muscular chest and squeezing tight around his torso.

“I thought Ral was going to be punished,” Jace said, as he entered the bedroom. Ral looked up, noticing that Jace was smirking in amusement. He scowled at him. “You okay, Ral?” 

“‘M fine,” Ral hissed. He nuzzled back into Gideon’s wide chest, to which Gideon responded with petting his back.

Ral was so cozy and comfortable that he didn't notice Jace coming around behind him until it was too late. Jace shamelessly grabbed his ass. Ral squeaked in shock, sounding like a little mouse.

“Nice ass,” said Jace.

“... Making me horny all over again…” Ral mumbled into Gideon’s chest. He could feel it vibrating. Laughter.

“What was that, Raleigh? I couldn't hear you!” Jace said. He teased some more and squeezed Ral’s ass again, harder this time.

“I said… You're making me horny all over again.”

“Oh? Then shall Gideon and I play with you?”

“Nonsense,” said Gideon, “Ral’s got a bump on his head. It won't be any fun for him if he's in pain.”

“No no, please  _ do _ play with me. It'll ease the pain, I know it,” Ral pleaded.

Before Ral knew it, Gideon tossed him to the bed gently and started undressing him quickly. Jace crawled over and started nipping and sucking his neck and collarbone, and Gideon was busy feeling up his thighs.

What a fun night this was going to be.


End file.
